officialegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends (Team)
The Legends are a team of individuals who operate in West City to protect the city and the rest of the world from threats. They were initially recruited by Hunter Radley/Arsenal, each possessing a particular set of useful skills/abilities, to find and stop villains who were affected by Arthur Jaxson's nanites. Dealing with the everyday villains, the team are driven into conflict with Damien Zagan and his league of villains, speed demon Ryan Harper, mystic villain Rip Vega and the Shadow Reavers, the silent but deadly Ghost and the Brotherhood. Dubbing themselves the Legends, they engaged in adventures to stop villains from terrorizing the world and cleanse the timeline. __TOC__ History Creation and stopping Damien Zagan In his last battle with Arthur Jaxson/Ajax, Hunter Radley gains the upper hand and defeats Ajax, deactivating the quake device and saving North City from destruction. However, the dying villain reveals that nanites are currently being released in West City, infecting people and causing havoc. When the Council of Justice refuse to help Hunter in his quest to stop villains in West City, he decides to take matters into his own hands. Stealing the Monolith, Hunter recruited various heroes from different cities to join his new team, telling them about the destruction these villains have made. Giving them twenty-four hours to make up their minds, Hunter left them be and was attacked Griffin Brock/Granite, struggling until Lyra Evans, Gavin Vance, and Aidan Keith arrive to help. Defeating the villain, Lyra, Kate Fletcher, Gavin, Aidan, Sebastian Harper, Ethan Grey, and Nick Rory agreed to join the team, calling themselves the Arsenals after Hunter's alias "Arsenal", and were brought to the Monolith, which was redesigned by Lyra and Kate. The team went up against Dr. William Rath, and Blake Blood, the latter of which was affected by Ajax's nanites. Just 2 hours prior, Hunter went to see his old friend and former teammate Professor Rick Grayson with Lyra, Kate, and Sebastian. Aidan stayed behind while Gavin, Ethan, and Nick went on patrol, facing off against future ally Harry Harrup. Hunter, Lyra, Kate, and Sebastian were assaulted by Blake and Rath, who wounded Grayson. Defeated, Blake and Rath stated their allegiance to "Matrix" and committed suicide. The team managed to escape the collapsing building, and returned to the Monolith. The team was then approached by Marcus Allen, who claims to be the fastest man alive, who helps them locate and defeat Lightspeed, another speed demon like Marcus. The Arsenals agreed to add Marcus to the team. When tracking down Damien, the Arsenals were assaulted by the Alpha Rangers, Damien's top minions. Fighting several villains, the team encountered Damien Zagan/Matrix for the first time who injured Hunter and his friend Jared Wilcox, who created a gadget that weakened Damien but he retreated to Universe 2. Tracing him to Universe 2, the team went there using Jared's gadgets. There, they discovered that Zagan is helping Russian dictator Anton Gerasim, working with Aidan's Universe 2 counterpart. They fought various Universe 2 villain counterparts before confronting Zagan again, this time using Marcus's speed to their advantage. After an attack by Damien, the Monolith accidentally travels to 2072, in a now ruined South City. There, Damien had taken over the world, only opposed by androids Zero, Axel, and Black, and their friends Cooper Woods, Maddie Parker, and Summer Dawson. Zero told them that a team of heroes had failed to stop Damien which lead to this apocalyptic future. Using the Spear of Destiny, Hunter killed 2072 Damien and the team returned to their time. Questioning their fates, Lyra, Sebastian, Kate, Ethan, and Nick left the team leaving only Hunter, Gavin, Aidan, and Marcus. With options exhausted, the team traveled directly to the time when Damien was just about to begin his plans for global conquest, allying themselves with Sue Morris to infiltrate his plans, and later captured Damien's prodigy Noah Wilmer. Kate abandoned a chance to kill Damien when she realized that one of his minions was Ethan, instead choosing to hold Damien captive. Re-grouping, the team ultimately decided to sacrifice their lives to defeat Damien. When Damien and his league of villains, the Collective, attacked Bianco Academy in Bianco City, the Arsenals took action and apprehended all of the villains. When Damien escaped, Gavin was able to defeat Zagan's greatest weapon of a giant robot by focusing his ability in his right hand, while the Rangers struck again. In a final battle with Damien on the base of the Council of Justice, Ultra and Damien faced off and incapacitated the villain. However, Zagan "erased" Ultra and prepared to spread himself to separate timelines. The Alpha Rangers, redeeming themselves, appeared and managed to stop Damien from spreading and handed the Spear of Destiny over to Hunter and the Arsenals, who killed Damien with it, restoring Ultra. With this victory, the Arsenals renamed themselves the "Legends" and added Wes Tate, Shane Cole, Avery Manning, and Professor Grayson, however Gavin, Kate and Ethan decided to leave the team to live normal lives. Facing the Speed Demon One month after the defeat of Damien Zagan, the Legends investigated a mysterious occurrence on the Harper Corporation rooftop, when Marcus was suddenly injured by an unseen force. Lyra worried that it was Lightspeed, but Marcus reminded everyone that Lightspeed had died in their last fight. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:GroupsCategory:Active Groups